Strikeflier
Strikeflier is a winged samurai-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Airzel in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Strikeflier is partners with Airzel of the Twelve Orders. He absorbs specific skills of an opponent's ability, and combines them to strengthen his own. He creates a freezing wind that immobilizes his foe. He also can generate ice and snowstorms from his hands and uses the ice crystals to attack his opponent. His main Battle Gear is Battle Turbine. One of Strikeflier's ability's Skill Capture does the same effect as the ability Copy Cat. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Strikeflier was first seen in Final Fury, in the video which Professor Clay saw from an unknown source along with Krakix, Sabator, Lumagrowl, Dharak and Lythirus. They were at war with Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Strikeflier first makes his real appearance in A New Beginning. He is shown to be in Dan's vision. In The Secret Package, he is briefly shown tagged with Krakix and Lumagrowl to take down the Neathian's first security shield. In The Sacred Orb (episode), he and the other Twelve Orders Bakugan attempt to take down the second shield. He and Airzel ends out facing Shun and Hawktor, neck-to-neck fight until The Sacred Orb blew every Gundalian back to Gundalia. In Decoy Unit, he tagged with Avior to fight Akwimos and Coredem. Despite Avior getting knocked out in the first round, Strikeflier himself took out Akwimos and Coredem without effort single-handedly. Later in round 2, they had Akwimos and Coredem on the ropes until Akwimos activated the ability Elemental Blue to freeze Avior and himself making the match end in a tie. In Colossus Dharak,he battled Hawktor,and Aranaut. Then Lumagrowl came in to fight Aranaut. They won, but Strikeflier was the one who did most of the fighting. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), he used his Battle Gear, Battle Turbine, to counter and defeat Hawktor attached with Swayther. In Infiltrated, he and Krakix were in a battle with Hawktor and Akwimos . Strikeflier was defeated by Hawktor and Swayther, but Krakix wiped out both Akwimos and Hawktor. In Final Strike he battled Akwimos and Marucho. ; Ability Cards * Tidal Foehn: * Multi-Cam Effect: * Burst Mistral: * Skill Capture: Copies any ability the opponent has used so far in battle. * Burst Dive: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Diamond kick: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Stun Out: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Sky Hanging: * Mirage Typhoon: * Green Flash: * Down Clatch: Game Strikeflier was released alongside Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, and Helix Dragonoid. Strikeflier can combine with most Bakugan Battle Gear. To do this, you have to pull the wings down and close the feet. Its Pyrus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs in the BakuBoost, 800 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, and 710 Gs in the Gundalian Invaders BakuBowl Arena. Its Subterra version comes with 600 Gs in the BakuTriad and 630 Gs in game packs. Its Haos version has 770 Gs in BakuGranite and 740 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Darkus version has 630 Gs in the BakuTriad, and 730 Gs in Bakuboost. Its Aquos version has 680 Gs in the Aquos BakuTin, another Aquos version can be found in the Bakuboost with 800 Gs. Its Ventus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs in the Combat Set and 780 Gs in the BakuBoost, and 660 Gs in the BakuTriad pack. It's Clear version has 730 Gs. Bakugan Dimensions Strikeflier is featured on abilities from all attributes except Subterra. Trivia *His voice actor is the same with Dan Kuso.﻿ *Like Plitheon, he showed favoritism towards one of his abilities which is Mirage Typhoon. . *On his gate card his hair color is gray-brown while his hair color is red in the anime. *He has never lost a battle so far. *His ball resemble's Plitheon's ball form. *Even though his head is on a hinge when open, His head does not move more than a tiny fraction. *When he stands, he seems to tug his hair. Gallery Anime Strikeflier.png|Strikeflier in ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-08-31_at_10.48.59_AM.png|Strikeflier combined with Battle Turbine in ball form File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan str11.jpg Animestrikeflier.jpg strikeflierfreakyinepisode11.jpg GBakugan3 002.JPG|Strikeflier about to use Tidal Foehn Strikeflierhitshawktorinepisode14.jpg|Strikeflier using Multi-Cam Effect Strikeflier15.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 12.12.48 PM.png|Strikeflier equipped with Battle Turbine in Bakugan form File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png File:Strikeflier ventus with coredem arm.jpg|Strikeflier using Skill Capture to copy Coredem's Hammer Blow Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.51.12 AM.png|Strikeflier scanned by a BakuMeter Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.49.52 AM.png|Strikeflier equipped with Battle Turbine scanned by a BakuMeter Strikeflierxxxx.jpg|Strikeflier in Bakugan form strikeflierxz.jpg|Strikeflier equiped with Battle Turbine in Bakugan form Game File:GUN_PACK_GREEN_1.jpg|Subterra Strikeflier with connected Battle Turbine File:Bd95b8ce.jpg|Packaged Ventus Strikeflier File:Strikeflier_Battle_Turbine.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier with Copper Battle Turbine File:IMG 3958.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier 0410001813-1-.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier and Copper Battle Turbine File:Battleturbine.jpg|Strikeflier and Battle Turbine in the commercial File:Strikeflier-ventus-ca.jpg|Ventus Strikeflier with Battle Turbine in original form File:T1tgpnXmdHXXcq2nc9 104615.jpg 310x310.jpg|Prototype Strikeflier BA1010_GA_GBL_10_3.jpg|Strikeflier's Gate Card BA1022_GA_GBL_22_3.jpg|Strikeflier on the Gate Card "Strikefkier's Trick" File:!Bn!m9g!!mk~$(KGrHqQOKiwEtk6dnLhpBLhu4Rr)eQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Strikeflier bakugan11.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Strikeflier File:Crimson and Pearl Strikflrier.jpg bakugan6.jpg|3 Darkus Strikefliers 51EPiVmoO+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Packaged Haos Strikeflier T1RFlDXjpyXXajAULb_125503.jpg_310x310.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Strikeflier Imagem025.jpg Imagem024.jpg BakPics 002.JPG|Ventus, Darkus, and Subterra Strikefliers Bakupics2 025.JPG|Darkus Strikeflier 96CAI3DDKK.jpg 2010-09-02 02-49-10.392.jpg|subterra strikeflier 13102010006.jpg|Pyrus Strikeflier with attached Battle Turbine|link=battle turbine Bakugan Dimensions File:Strikeflier_VS_Strikeflier.jpg Strikeflier Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Strikeflier Strikeflier Darkus.JPG|Darkus Strikeflier DarkusStrikeflierPodBD.png|Darkus Strikeflier in ball form HaosstrikeflierpodBD.png VentusStrikeflierPodBD.png|Ventus Strikflier in ball form HaosStrikeflierFrame.png|Haos Strikeflier VentusStrikeflierMonsterBD.png|Ventus Strikeflier in Monster Form LightintheDarkness.png Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.54.45 PM.png|Ventus Strikeflier Cstrikeflier.png C&pstrikefliervs.ventushakapoid.png Vstrikefliervs.luminodragonoid.png PyrusstrikeflierBD.png|Pyrus Strikeflier Others File:Strikeflierattachbattlegear.jpg|Aquos Strikeflier and Twin Destructor in the Battle Gear commercial File:Strikeflier hero.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders